Bonnie and Clyde
by Avalon the Assassin
Summary: Based off of the true story of Bonnie and Clyde. But this is with Sonic and Amy, with a twist. Rated for violence and lemons


**Bonnie and Clyde**

It's a cold, winter day in Station Square. Cold, cloudy, foggy, dark. Station Square was quite possibly one of the most beautiful places in the summer time. However, in winter, some even say that it's evil. Even some of those who live in Station Square believe that it's evil and horrible things happen in the winter time. They move somewhere else, temporarily, for the winter. Like how the birds fly south for the winter.

Amy was not one of those people, however.

Amy was an 18 year old girl who has lived in her apartment for 8 years. She is a pink hedgehog with bubblegum pink hair, her three bangs darker than the rest. She has big, shining sea green eyes, the three bangs that bob up and down in front of them make them…pop. Amy has a nice, fitting, red dress that reaches her mid-thigh, along with red go-go boots with a white stripe going down the front. Nobody can really see them since her tight, white gloves cover them but, she has golden rings/bracelets on both of her wrists.

Amy has always wanted her ears pierced. But not once. Twice. Why? Well, it makes her feel…better and 'cooler' than she already is. She already has them pierced once, as two studs are in either ear. She just doesn't have enough money to get them done and take care of them, again. Amy only has one job. Waitressing. She gets paid ever two weeks, on Friday. She gets $115 at most. Working from 8:30 AM to 2:30 PM. Amy happens to work longer and harder than everybody else working there. However, the other girls are paid more because of their looks.

It's 5:00 AM when we see Amy sit up in bed, stretching, tiredly. She stumbles into the kitchen, making breakfast. Listening to the news on the radio, she eats her breakfast and sips her milk. Amu finishes her breakfast, washes her plate, and lays down, letting her food settle, and listening to the news on the radio.

An hour passes and it is now 6:00 AM. Amy gets up, changes into her work out clothes, and walks gracefully into her family room. Amy switches the radio to her favorite music station and ties her hair up. She swings her leg onto a tall chair and bends down towards it, stretching. She does the same on the other legs. She then swung one of her arms behind her head, gripped her elbow and stretched it to the opposite side, then on the other arm. Popping her fingers, back, and toes so that they won't pop while working out, she wakes up even more and lie down onto the floor, starting the work out.

After what feels like an eternity, yet only a few minutes, it is 7:00 AM as Amy quits her work out, as usual. Amy breathes deeply, in through her nose, out through her mouth, as she walks to the shower. She grabs her towel, takes a few gulps of water, then strips and walks into the shower.

Amy still breathes deeply as the hot water falls onto her face, through her hair, down her aching stomach and back, reaching her sore legs, and down to her soft feet. One the hot water reaches her feet, she lets out a large sigh, relaxing. Amy breathes slowly, inhaling the steam, relaxing her sore throat. Once relaxed, she reaches for the shampoo and continues her shower.

When Amy steps out of the shower, it is 7:30. Amy wraps her towel around her body, walking into her small room. She walks to her little closet, pulling out her usual red dress and undergarments. Amy drops the towel and quickly, yet calmly, dressing herself. Once dressed, Amy dries off her quills as she drinks a whole bottle of water and gets her work stuff together.

Amy's hair dries fast as she coats her eyelashes in mascara. She quickly grabs her work stuff, her purse, her apron, and her keys, locks the house, and begins to walk to work.

Amy is seen as a nice, sweet young woman however, she is quite…miserable. Amy barely has enough money to get food _and _pay for living in her apartment. She has quite the…dull and colorless life as she gets up, does her morning routine, walks to work, works until 2:30, walks home, eats a snack, then walks around, trying to find a better or another job for a few hours. Usually around 6, Amy walks home to settle down.

Amy reaches her work and walks in, tying her apron in place. She immediately walks behind the counter and greets those who work with her. Amy flips the sign over, showing their open, and walks up to a table as customers start walking in.

"Umm…I would like a…well..I'm really not quite sure. Maybe a…well…no. How about a c- no, no, no. Well, I'm not sure what to get, really…"

Amy massages her temples in annoyance.

_'Really?' _Amy thought. _'I wouldn't have guessed'._

Amy's day started off slow and continued to be slow for a few hours. Amy, the whole time, wishing she could pull her quills out and scream. But, regardless of how annoyed she was, she took the orders, waiting patiently, looking calm, cool, and collected. Throughout the day, things sped up and she found herself running back and forth between the tables, getting the food, and making sure she doesn't go crazy. She runs to a table, delivers the food, thanks them, and runs to another table, asking them their order, telling the cook what food to cook, and running up to another table, delivering the food.

The day goes on as Amy gets even more stressed, but still being sweet, taking and delivering orders. 2:30 rolls around and work finally ends. Amy sighs in relief, unties her apron, shoves it in her bag, and walks out, walking home.

Amy walks up to her door, unlocks it, throws her stuff down, empties her bag, puts a few things in, gets a small snack, and walks right back out, going around, looking for a second or different job.

After what seemed like an eternity, 6:00 rolls by and Amy starts walking home to settle down and rest.

Amy reaches her apartment door, fumbling with her keys. She unlocks the door, walks in, locks it, throws her purse and such down, and falls down onto the couch. After resting for 5 minutes, she groans and walks into the kitchen. She fixes herself a small snack and listens to the radio for a while. Once ready, she changes into her running clothes, and grabs her keys, once again unlocking and locking the door.

While running, Amy thinks about how unsatisfying her life is. She is more than grateful for what she has. But she knows it could be better. It seems that no matter how hard she works, she'll never get to where she wants to be. She'll never be appreciated.

Once home, Amy takes hot bath, soothing her aching muscles. She soaks for a while, resting. After a while, she adds in soap and rubs her fur with the good-smelling soap.

It's 8:30 PM when Amy steps out of the bath. She dries herself, slips on her night clothes, and walks over to make dinner. Amy quickly, but carefully, makes dinner while listening to music on the radio. While eating, she listens to the news, picturing everything in her head, laughing occasionally when they make a joke. Once she is done with her food, it is 9:00. She walks over to the sink and washes off her plate.

Amy glides into the bathroom, reaching for the brush. She runs the brush through her silky hair, running her hands over it, enjoying the feel of the softness. She brushes her teeth, rinses out her mouth, and heads to bed.

Amy crawls into bed and pulls the covers over her slim body. Snuggling into bed, Amy thinks about tomorrow. Wondering if her life will ever change. She told herself to always be ready for something unexpected.

But, boy. Would she be surprised the next day…


End file.
